denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Yahwah
Yahwah (야와, Yawa) is a character in Denma. Summary Yahwah is first appeared in human shape on Eve link. Yahwah made Eves. He programmed into Eves all available human emotions in the universe, yet didn't separate the expressive function of sorrow from joy. He also made Adams. Adam is Transcriptome. And second appeared in puppy shape on Eve Rachel (1) - Ch.13. Puppy shape has Pale Ivory skin and long ears, similar to those of a rabbit's. At the bottom of the ears it appears that it's purple-white fade. He looks like Kyubey. But he came before the Kyubey. In South Korea, Yahwah revealed at February 5, 2010. And Kyubey revealed original Puella Magi Madoka Magica at January 7, 2011. Yahwah doesn't like Quanx. In Savoy Gaal, he says Quanx is piece of shit, and in God's Lover he also says all are just a pile of toxic waste. The reason why he dislikes Quanx appears in A Catnap. Yahwah is maybe genderless or 2 sexes. But real gender is female. First appearance in Eve link, her human shape is orange pigtails, like girl. And Savoy Gaal (2), old English version was translated "It". But new English version, translator is translates puppy shape Yahwah as a "him". It was mistranslated, but the readers are able to think of it as a setting that the Duke Gosan knows her identity. So here, write 'him' until her real gender is revealed. The puppy shape is an animated cartoon character. Biography Past 20 years ago In Volume 6 and Volume 7, it's revealed that this is deals with her birth, the ruler of Silverquick. 4 months ago In Eve Rachel (1), he appears on the screen, and he announced Marvic's contract was supposed to terminate today, but he has just received a damaged package claim from Marvic's client. Since the damaged item was an important historical artifact, his contract receives an extra 2 years, and his due bonus awards will all be forfeited. In Blackout, Denma and Jet hates Yahwah. So they belong to Apple. But Yahwah knows about Apple. Silverquick's control system is filled with loopholes. So he created Adams. When 5. A.E. (2), he refers to the Crying Daddy's closest friends who got a better experimental material called Arcel. (2), volume 1 At this time, it's revealed that the entity of Arcel is a young woman named Edel, the Ephraimite. So useless old sample such as Crying Daddy needs to be quickly scrapped. When he gets angry, a strange pattern appears on his face. He commands Ballack to harass Arcel. 1 month ago Current time In 15. A.E. (2), a month later, the owner of planet Bella, formed brotherly ties, informs Duke Gosan that the Director of Pax Industries was trying to kill himself. Gosan says he's actually the largest shareholder the Pax Industries. The owner of planet Bella surprises and says they're destined to be enemies. Gosan says they must haven't known that they're sworn brothers and let him apologizes on behalf of them. Daniel brings Director of Pax Industries while Gosan is exercises with a sandbag over his glove. The Director of Pax Industries reports that, they received a report about the leakage of the Neuro-scanning technology so he tried to kill the owner of planet Bella, and he asks Gosan know Yahwah from Silverquick's station 7. Gosan answers she's shaman ghost. The Director of Pax Industries says she was talking about the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx Unit through U.C.S., so he had to respond. Gosan says they're sworn brothers. Gosan takes out the calculator and calculates the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx Unit. The Director of Pax Industries also takes out the calculator and says that has already been over with. He says since they're sworn brothers so they have to add the zero percentage of going to war with Bella on the list. In Kuan's Fridge (1), Denma says to Jet that he won't let Apple have any more recruits, so they need to be a bit more careful when they recruit a new guy. Jet thinks that puppy is up to something and now Randolph shows up, so things got out of hand so suddenly. She calls to Randolph and says he didn't mean to put him in a sickbay, so as a token of his sincere apology, he has decided to tell him who Dike is. She shows Denma in hologram, and says Randolph has walked by him a couple of times, and he has a Neuro-scanner on the back of his head, and he heard him need to take him to someone with his body and mind intact, but just so the Silverquick are clear, they didn't do this to him, and he was already like this when Uriel, the manager in charge of their contracts, found him, and he was founded with his brain transferred to a child's body, and story goes that he was a part of an experiment waiting to be disposed of. Cell calls and reports to her. She asks how about the rest of their cargos. Cell answers there were none, and this was the last package before they head back. She thinks why Denma of all people, and he getting locked up inside the fridge. She orders he'll send some Supervisors over there, and Cell give him update. When she hangs up the phone, Cell thinks sending in Supervisors was unexpected, and it's a relief, and now let's go find Denma. She can't recognize Adams in Kuan's Fridge, because their connection with their partners must've severed when they got locked up in object Quanx, and once they got disconnected from their partner Quanxs, they must've remained faithful to their basic instincts to kill Quanxs while they were in the fridge, and the quantum communication is disabled in here, if a partner Quanx dies, the Transcriptome manifested by the controller should disappear as well, however, the Transcriptome controller can't sense the Quanx's death nor the physical anomaly being resolved, that's why they're still around with their systems shut down, so they can't disappear nor move. 6 months later In 15. A.E. (3-2), 6 months later, the Director of Pax Industries calls Gosan an emergency call. Gosan wears a bread bag on his head, and says if it's not an emergency, he'll do something. At this time, the bodyguards are gathered and the Director of Pax Industries is on the screen. Gosan asks why did the Director of Pax Industries summon his White Police Guards. The Director of Pax Industries answers that it's for his own safety and there's been a riot at Silverquick's station 7 and Quanxs are escaping. When Gosan taps on a calculator, the Director of Pax Industries says this is no time for that and this could be a real threat to him because the leader group of rebels called the Apple made an encrypted document and he found his name on it, and it looks like they're trying to use him to protect them after they escape. Gosan laugh and says now everyone's trying to, so those filthy Quanxs are trying to make a deal with him, so let them. Then Dike and Guido come to Gosan. Dike asks he's the Duke of Gosan, and he introduces himself as the Invincible Death from Urano. Gosan says Dike doesn't look like the Invincible Death though, and he doesn't know how skillful he's but the intruder is exaggerating himself because his 100 White Police Guards that are standing in front of him right now, and they're all Hyper-Quanxs. Dike says he just killed one of Hyper-Quanx on the way. Here, it's likely that the Hyper-Quanx is one of Jet (Hank) or Eunguy (Randolph) or she. Quanx abilities *Control Transcriptomes: A Catnap (6) → Eve Rachel (1) *Penetration: God's Lover (6) *Teleportation: A Catnap (127) *Liquid Mimicry: A Catnap (131) *Cube: A Catnap (131) Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 4 star ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Darkness attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description The manager of Silverquick to member of the Church of Madonna. It's very cruel, unlike its cute looks. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Yahwah is playable character. Main images Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Healing Attack Power: 5.57K *Skills Create Transcriptome (전사체 생성, Jeonsache saengseong) ★ Type.1 - Activates with a 16% chance. - Inflicts 242% violent damage. - Recovered 191% of ally's total HP after attack. - If the ally's HP is lower than the enemy, it robs 71 of the water attributes. ★ Skill cool time: 42 turns. ★ Ground attributes increased by 61. ★ Light attributes increased by 101. Yahwah, Eunguy: If they play simultaneously, they will be activated. *Promotion 1Lv: Ground+4 Water+1 Light+2: Hero's critical damage +500 2Lv: Ground+11 Water+3 Light+3: Hero's invincibleness +500 3Lv: Fire+2 Ground+19 Water+6 Light+4: Hero's attack +10% 4Lv: Fire+2 Ground+33 Water+6 Light+8: Hero's defense +10% 5Lv: Fire+4 Ground+42 Water+14 Light+10: Hero's critical effect +50% 6Lv: Fire+4 Ground+53 Water+23 Light+13: Hero's HP +15% 7Lv: Fire+5 Ground+70 Water+29 Light+16: Activate combo effect, combo+10% *Treasure Soy's Doll Level: 1/1260 Power Up Level: 0/7 Hero: Yahwah *Strengthening Attributes 1Lv: Ground+6 Light+2［Hero's critical damage +500］ 2Lv: Ground+12 Water+3 Light+4［Hero's invincibleness +500］ 3Lv: Ground+22 Water+7 Light+4［Hero's attack +10%］ 4Lv: Fire+1 Ground+33 Water+11 Light+6［Hero's defense +10%］ 5Lv: Fire+1 Ground+49 Water+16 Light+9［Hero's critical effect +50%］ 6Lv: Fire+1 Ground+68 Water+21 Light+14［Hero's HP +15%］ 7Lv: Fire+2 Ground+83 Water+30 Light+23［Combo+10%］ In Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON, Soy's Doll is a treasure. *Hero's Introduction You worthless, piece of shit Quanx! You never, try your dumb tricks on Yahwah! He's the creature that controls Quanxs in Silverquick. His puppy shape body is an avatar, and the actual body is a human who has red pigtails. He usually acts a bad boy with a cute appearance but gradually reveals his authority. He controls Quanxs by creating and controlling Transcriptome within Silverquick. In Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON, Yahwah is a playable hero. Quotes *(To Crying Daddy's closest friends) "Go on! Say your farewells. Was it, "Hehehe, It was good times, buddies?"" *"You're useful, so I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." *(To Denma) "It's a tactical unit placement!" *"You worthless, piece of shit Quanx! You never, try your dumb tricks on Yahwah!" *(To Denma) "Yahwah hereby commands, terminate unit Denma immediately." *"That's it. You're done. Terminate unit Jet!" *"You all are just a pile of toxic waste!" *"So yeah... you Apple guys... be more proactive. I don't like lukewarm stuff. You either be cold or be hot." *"You stupid Quanxs..." *"Fight till death, you Quanx scums!" *'The battle between Gosan and El... the galactic war... of the universe eight.' Trivia *The word Yahwah refers to the Yahweh. Yahwah create Adam and Eve. *Fan arts **July 3, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **July 14, 2014 **May 5, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source **December 6, 2015 - Source **2015 - Source (Spoiler) **November 10, 2016 **March 18, 2017 **June 9, 2017 **October 13, 2017 **August 2, 2018 **link **September 4, 2018 - September 19, 2018 *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. link (Korean) *Yahwah's line "You're useful, so I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." comes from a famous line "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse..." of the movie The Godfather. *Yahwah's line "I don't like lukewarm stuff. You either be cold or be hot." refers to the "I know your deeds, that you are neither cold nor hot. I wish you were either one or the other!", "So, because you are lukewarm—neither hot nor cold—I am about to spit you out of my mouth." of Revelation 3:15 ~ 16 of New Testament. *Yahwah's identity is revealed in A Catnap. Rami + Honma + Hades. *Every A.E. in the volumes comes with him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Church of Madonna Category:Silverquick